Requiem for a Survivor
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Even when everything is gone...even when that last bit of hope seems to fade...we keep fighting on...but is it


Requiem for a Surivor.

A Dead Space Fanfic.

Enjoy.

…

Run.

His prime function. What he had to do. What he NEEDED to do.

Run.

Run.

Run.

Why had this happened? Why had this whole thing happened? Everything was so good this morning. Everything was so good, so normal and so…so…RIGHT.

The floor was caked in blood.

He barely registered in his mind a nearby head stared out at him. He barely had time to recognize his good friend Thomas was dead.

Intestines hung from the ceiling like garments, one would find on Christmas…what was it called? Garland? He didn't care.

The horrible smell of death and decay filled his nostrils.

And a shriek, the same horrible shriek, that had been following him, snapped through the previously quiet air.

He turned his head weakly, in time to see a large, brownish claw jam through the door, and another one to accompany the first. The door was forced open and the upper part of some…THING was allowed entrance.

Just one of many in this horrible nightmare. A Slasher. The horrible monsters on this ship seemed to over run the damn place.

Fucking hell. They don't stop. Why don't they stop!?

He looked around weakly and grit his teeth in pain, one of the creatures from before sinking their teeth into his leg and almost ripping off the muscle, tissue, and from the FORCE of the bite, they could have taken his bone if they so chose too. He tried to stand up, shakily. The bite mark would prove for this to be rather difficult.

A loud clunk caught his attention, along with a defiant shriek. He turned to see the horrifyingly mutilated creature now completely in the room, its face and a good part of its body caked in blood from before, it's victims he so brutally murdered. He took one look at Jonas, and let out a shriek as it raced for him.

Jonas looked over at his Plasma Cutter (As all miners on the crew were given, just for safe keeping mind you) and pointed it. He only had one shot…he had to keep this in tact…

He fired. The creature buckled. And what was once its arm fell to the ground, having been cut off from the shoulder. This seemed to just make the creature angrier, and it lurched forward, waving its single hand around, the claw sharp enough to cleave at the air, snarling angrily.

Jonas sighed. Why can't these things die?! He used up his entire Plasma Cutter energy on one of these things, and it took ALL of them to fell one of the numerous abominations on this ship! Why couldn't…

An idea formed in his head, and he jumped to his feet (ignoring the numbing pain in his leg, and the fact his brain continued to urge him no, no, don't do it) and raced forward. Obviously the creature (could one call this a creature? It seemed far too disrespectful for creatures) hadn't expected this, as it stopped curiously. Jonas took a chance at its shock, and raced forward. He slammed his plasma cutter into the creatures head, knocking him back and picked up the creatures now disembodied arm and held it up in front of him, turning back to the creature…

…In time for it to cut itself on its own claw. It roared in pain and swiped down, nicking into Jonas' armor and biting down into the bone. Jonas roared and pulled up with the arm, and got some good results as the arm sliced the creature in half. It seemed too much to handle, and it fell to the ground.

Sending he was safe for now, he slid down to the ground, holding his now bloody arm, held together by little more then a few ragged streamers of tattered flesh. He cried out in pain as he moved, biting his lips hard enough to cause more blood. This would be more of a nusiance than anything. He looked at it, and nodded.

Outside of the room, the horde of Necromorphs looked up in curiosity as he ripped his arm off, with some help of the discarded arm, and left him with a stump.

He cried out and slammed the back of his head against the wall behind him, crying out and grimacing in absolute pain as he began to mend to the now useless stump of an arm. GOD it hurt but…it would be better than a flap of skin just sitting there.

He looked up in time to see the door now starting to have dent marks. Something BIG was trying to bust in.

"Please…no more…please…" he almost sobbed and stood up, limping weakly away to the next room, just as some…THING ripped the door down, a big thing made of almost new bodies…a Brute was it, they dubbed it before his team was brutally slaughtered?

He wouldn't have long before the new creature viciously ripped his new safe haven to shreds in an attempt to rip the poor human apart, merely wanting to smear his organs on the ground as if in a ritual.

He stared at the somewhat empty dead end he so blatantly decided to hide in.

BOOM.

They were outside.

BOOM.

He was gonna die.

BOOM.

He was far too young to die…He cried out.

BOOM.

Wait…a vent!

BOOM.

Forcing the vent cover off, he forced himself into the small contained area. There was more than enough room to maneuver in, and started to scamper.

BOOM….CRASH.

They were in the other room. He grunted and began to move even faster, even as he heard the shrieks echo in the whole area.

CLANG….CLANG…

A soft scampering sound. He paled quite deeply. No…they couldn't be…IN the vents, could they be?

"REEEEEEEEEH!'

Apparently they can be.

That was quite more than enough incentive to move more, using his arm and legs more than he even thought he'd use them. He grunted loudly, gritting his teeth as old pains began to grow anew. The scampering grew closer. He had to move.

He began to turn a corner, when a horrible, horrible shriek escaped to the side of him. His eyes widened as one of those…baby things; he never got around to naming them.

The creature, he realized, was none more than his own new born, Alexis.

Its eyes full of malice.

It wanted to KILL its father.

Luckily, he was over a rather unstable part of the air conditioning duct, and he fell…and fell…and fell.

He hit the ground with a loud thud, groaning as one of his ribs cracked. "Why is life so much like this… ?' He coughed loudly, splattering blood over his mouth and face. "I've had a good life…why can't it be fair?"

He looked to see where he was. The docking bay. He looked up to see what had caused this whole thing.

The Red Marker.

That damned thing TAUNTED him. It stood over him, over 30 Feet tall, casting its spiky shadow over the floor. He narrowed his eyes and looked up in time to see the baby Necro thing falling to the floor around him. He rolled out of the way just in time, as the creature screamed in fury and dashed away, no longer interested in him.

His own daughter…these creatures were horrible…his own daughter now one of them. He lost it, and pressed his forehead against the now cold ground, ignoring the fact blood was smearing against his face, and cried long and hard.

He heard some foot steps, and paused his weeping.

They were approaching slowly, and he looked up to see a SECOND figure in front of him.

A slasher.

Not just any Slasher.

His eyes widened.

"Sharon…?" he asked.

His wife looked down at him curiously.

A claw was lifted into the air.

And Jonas knew no more.


End file.
